Sinners
by mazeru
Summary: [HIATUS] It's about two years after the Tournament has been interrupted, and Ren is living together with Jun, with no contact with his friends. But, what if there will appear someone who'll take their place and turn the Tao siblings' life upside down? Nichrome/Ren
1. One night of thoughts,words,and silence

Okinata: Well, it's my first fanfiction published here, or at any other international site... I don't think its' perfect, but still, I quite enjoyed it myself!

Ren: anxious Um... Okinata, what actually is it going to be about?

Okinata: Well, I think you have already guessed it'll be connected with you (otherwise, you wouldn't tremble in horror as you are now!). It's quite obvious, isn't it?

Ren: a deep, mournful sigh Well, that's exactly what I was afraid of...

Okinata: Okay, so if everything is set, then let's begin! First Ren and Nichrome fanfiction on this site!

Horohoro: KAMBAI!!! cheerfully, but still giving Okinata a hatred-filled look 

Everyone: KAMBAI!!! Omedeto gozaimasu!

Ichi. One night of thoughts, words, and silence...

Ren shifted uncomfortably in his bed a few times. But it still was no good, so he kept fidging all over the cool, white sheets under him until his body finally started calming down, resting on his back.

He was completely awake, and he knew the exact reason of it.

He has been watched.

But despite that, he decided to lay down a bit longer. After all, if someone wanted to kill him, he would have done it by now. And so, Re let his thoughts wander. He was thinking about the dream - or rather nightmare - he had.

Again.

Almost ten days have passed since their (meaning Ren, Horohoro and Chocorotto's) fight with the Team Diredo, and the Chinese's first talk with Nichrome. This relation haunted him ever since then.

For a really long time he was obsessed with the remembrance of himself killing a Priest named Chrome during the Shaman Tournament's eliminations, visions of his sinful act tormenting him even in his dreams, making sleep unpleasant and distressing.

But recently it has changed. Now it was Chrome's younger brother, Nichrome, who kept sneaking into his thoughts, into his nightmares. And that made him even more anxious about then before.

That shaman family was annoying without a doubt.

Ren opened his eyes slowly, his glare shifting immediately from the room's ceiling to the window. The shine of Sanctuary filled it with it's light, making the lingering in it silhouette perfectly visible.

It was a boy with tousled, brown hair, tied into a weird, long plait. He wore the Priest's robe, obviously being one of them since he did so. His lips were curved into a small, soft smile, but his grey eyes were filled with an odd, cold expression, making it hard to define his actual feelings.

"Nichrome... What the Hell are doing here?" Ren asked, although he didn't actually seem interested at all. He didn't even care enough to get up from bed, sill lying comfortably under warm covers.

"Oh, nothing really. Just watching over you." The brunette answered with his never-fading smirk.

And this reply was what finally made the Chinese sit in his bed. "W- what? What for?" he managed to split out.

"So that you wouldn't make any mistakes, Ren. I won't let you become a sinner anymore." A shadow of a long hidden pain flint through Nichrome's face, his smile vanishing and eyes giving a sparkle of fury and hatred. It lingered there for the briefest moment before he regained his usual facial expression, but hasn't been unnoticed by the other boy.

"A sinner...?" Ren stare bluntly at the young Priest with his golden orbs wide open.

The brunette turned around in the window. "Do not forget, Tao Ren. I'm watching over you. Always." With those words said, he jumped outside.

The Chinese glared at the place Nichrome was crouching in just a second ago. He heard a hollow sound and knew, that he landed safely on one of the lower roofs of the Patch Village. He stayed like this for a long moment, until he tilted his head, letting his eyelids fall half-close. A soft whisper escaped his lips.

"A sinner..."

Okinata: Well, that was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was so short, tough... I'll try to put the next one as soon as I write it, and I'll write it as soon as I'll be able to, so... no precise term. o,-

Ren: Hey! Okinata! What is this fanfiction going to be about after all? Because I still don't get it!

Okinata: with a mischievous grin, chuckling evilly You'll see, Ren. You'll see...


	2. The only thing that is left are words

Okinata: WOOOHOOOO!!! I made it! I really made it! I got a review for my first fanfiction published! Really, really, really thank you! wipes tears of overwhelming joy 

Ren: sighing, as he underestimated the importance of the happening What's so great about those reviews? I can't understand, why you are getting all excited about that...

Okinata: indignant "What's so great"? Ren, each review is a visible sign that someone is actually reading what you wrote! That's what is so wonderful about it!

Ren: Huuuuh? Well, if you say so...

Okinata: a little bit down You know, you could at least pretend you're cheering me up a little...

Ren: ... whatever. I'm not going to cheer up for something connected with me which I don't know even what it exactly is about, so...

Okinata: having enough of the speech Okay, okay, got your point.

Ni. The only thing that is left are words...

Three years have passed since the Shaman King Tournament. Since they have split up. Everyone went their own way, not actually caring about the others. Or at least about Ren.

He sighed and stared outside the window. From the sill he was sitting on he had a perfect view of both the night city, and the interior of the apartment he was living in together with Jun. They didn't want to stay in China, their family situation got too complicated for them to be able to bear with the uneasy atmosphere in their childhood mansion. A war between the Tao family members outbroke after Asakura Hao has been defeated. Many people were doubtful if Ren was really able to win, if the Tournament would be to restart. So the two Tao siblings decided to leave to Japan and wait here until the whole situation calms down.

But there was something else bugging the young Chinese. Namely his so-called 'friends'.

It was true, that he has been living with Yoh for about a month after the Tournament, but he quickly started feeling like a burden, so he left without a word. And no one has even noticed it. Even Horohoro, who he considered as his true friend, with whom he shared every joy and sorrow, seemed to have forgotten about him. And so, Ren was now sitting on the windowsill, alone in the house, because Jun went out to work and hasn't come back since then (she worked as a secretary of some big company's director).

He looked around his room. It was rather modest - Ren didn't like having too much unnecessary stuff around him. On his right there was a medium-sized bed with burgundy bedding. Leading his sight leftwards, he saw a wardrobe, wooden door, three bookshelves, and a desk with a laptop, a pile of some papers, and an envelopment.

Wait... envelopment?

_I can't remember it being there any earlier..._Ren thought to himself, approaching the dark-wooden desk slowly. He took the white paper and opened it. Inside, he found a small sheet of paper. He took it out and examined carefully. He couldn't recognize the writing style, so he started reading with doubled curiosity.

Greetings, Tao Ren.

I'm sure you're just dying to know, who is this letter from, but just wait a little longer. I'm going to pay you a visit anyway, so just be patient until then.

_Damn that bastard, whoever it is_.

Hm... Well, I must say that I'm really looking forward to the moment we'd finally meet again.

_Again? That would mean we've already met before..._

I hope you're not angry, that I didn't contact you earlier... or maybe you've already forgotten about me...? Either way, we'll meet soon.

I'll find you in the moment you'd not expect. You know, a small surprise for "hello".

I hope it's okay with you. Actually, even if it's not, you've got nothing to say in this matter.

And so, until we meet, Ren.

There was no sign. The letter left the young Tao completely dumbfound and utterly confused. He put the paper back to envelopment, and hugged it to his chest, not actually knowing, why. He came up to his bed and just fell down on the covers. He cringed, his fingers playing with the white envelopment in his hands.

_Maybe... but just maybe, it's the person I have the less expected to remember about me..._

But until the announced meeting would come, all he had were those words from the letter.

"Yeah... until we meet..." he whispered the very moment before he fell asleep.

Okinata: Second chapter, all right! It's short (again), but I'm proud I managed to write it that soon, considering the number of exams I had in school... phew, at least here, in Poland, we start the winter break tomorrow, but still the teachers got us some extra essays... and I can't let it go if I want to rise my grades up... utterly depressed 

Ren: At least you're not a character of some wicked high-school student's story... THAT is what one could call a hard life!

Okinata: a dangerous spark in her eyes You better watch out whattya saying, Ren... because as for now, you're asking for an eternal pain...

Ren: swallowing hard Y-yes, Mistress!


	3. The end of solitude

Okinata: -all soooo happy- Third chapter, third chapter!

Ren: What are you so glad with? You seem damn happy...

Okinata: -with a matter-of-fact tone- It's because it's holiday! It's hard not to be happy about it! Whole two weeks of break in going to school! -dancing and singing around-

Ren: -sweatdroping- You're overreacting, you know? It's even worse from when you are down...

Okinata: -hissing- So, you try to tell me that you prefer when I'm depressed?

Ren: -challenging look- And what if I do?

Okinata: -thinking for a moment, her index finger at her lips in a thoughtful manner- Hm... well, I guess, that then you would stay a virgin forever.

Ren: -blushing insanely- SAY WHAT?!

Okinata: -a-matter-of-fact tone again- It's simple: it's hard for me to write, when I'm too depressed, so you wouldn't get your first sex, since I would never write about it!

Ren: -almost ripping his hair off his head- WHY MEEEEE!?!

San. The end of solitude...

"Reen!" He heard a knocking at his room's door and dug himself deeper into covers, his body still feeling heavy with sleep. "Ren, wake up! It's almost midday!"

_Yeah, wri- ...WHAT?!_

He immediately jumped to his feet on his bed, coming round in an instant. _Oh, crap, and what if I overslept...? _"Umm... nee-san?"

"Yes"

"Was there anyone asking about me?"

"Nope." His sister's voice that came through the closed door sounded surprised. "Why? You're expecting someone?" This time she seemed rather way amused.

Ren felt a slight blush come to his cheeks. "Not really. I just thought that perhaps Yoh or Horohoro would remember about me... ah, well, nevermind it." What a relief he was a good actor... But it wasn't the best thing to say, and he knew it well enough. He just... couldn't think of anything better.

A quiet giggle from behind the door convinced him, that his misgivings were right.

"Oh, a revival of an old love? But, onii-chan, you should make up your mind! Loving two people at the same time isn't too convenient..."

_Great. There she goes again with her forbidden-love pairings! God, I have to somehow stop her from reading yaoi... _He sighed with frustration. _Nee-san and her imagination... the fact, that we were close, and I even got sometimes excited about them doesn't mean a thing, God damn it! Okay, I have to somehow find another subject. Hm... another subject, another subject..._ "Ne, nee-san, is the breakfast ready?"

He heard a sudden gasp. "Oh my! I completely forgot!" Quick footsteps in the corridor acknowledged Ren that his sister left.

With another sigh, this time a that-was-close one, he fell back on the bed's burgundy covers, thoughtful glare of his golden orbs firmly locked on the ceiling.

Eight days have passed since he got the anonymous letter, and the mysterious author was yet to show up. Well, the Chinese could eventually treat it as a stupid joke and forget the whole thing, but somehow... he couldn't. He didn't know why, but he kept thinking about the letter. He slept with it under his pillow, and put it into his pocket when he got up in the morning. He always dragged it with him, keeping it hidden safe.

He let a thoughtful sigh. _If that person would really come... that could mean the end of my solitude..._

"Ren! Breakfast!" Jun's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He left his bed with a quiet moan and walked towards the wardrobe to get dressed.

Okinata: Short, as usual. I guess most of my chapters will be about this length, though I know already, that some of the later ones won't.

Ren: Hey, kisama, why am I sighing all the time?

Okinata: -indignant- No, you're not! You let a moan here, see? -pointing a finger at the concrete fragment-

Ren: But it's just a single fragment!

Okinata: So what! You should be glad, I considered putting another sigh in this place, and I changed it the very last moment from saving this file!

Ren: -fear, shock and disbelief- You've gotta be kidding me!

Okinata: -putting her hand on heart- No, I'm not! It's the genuine truth! By the way, same goes for your virginity case we argued while I was writing this chapter...

Ren: -almost ripping his hair off his head- WHY MEEEEE!?!


	4. I've been waiting for you

Okinata: WOOOHOOOO! You know what? I-

Ren: -rolling his eyes- 've got a new reader. Yeah, yeah, I know that already...

Okinata: -shocked- How'd you know!?!

Ren: -sighing- You're talking about it for about a week. What else do you expect?

Okinata: -a wicked, evil grin- Oh, Ren, you just sighed again!

Ren: -slightly panicking- N-no, I didn't!

Okinata: -having a Hell of good time getting on Ren's nerves- Oh, yes you did! I'm sure of it!

Ren: Oh yeah? Then prove it!

Okinata: 'Kay! -shows him the computer monitor- See? It states so right here!

Ren: utterly depressed (again) Okay, okay, you won. Just let's get to the stupid story...

Okinata: Oh, don't say so! Two people already read it! TWO! And they seem to quite enjoy it...

Ren: sighing ...whatever...

Okinata: with a shivers-giving, high-pitched sound Yeee! You sighed again!

Ren: WHY MEEE?!

Shi. I've been waiting for you...

Ren looked in disbelief at his sister, who was calmly consuming her bowl of rice. "What did you say?"

Jun gave him a warm smile over her breakfast. "I said that we're going out together today, so get ready right after you're done eating." She said as if it was nothing unusual.

"What! No way!" Ren screamed, standing up rapidly.

"Why? Come on, it'll be fun!" His sister sure had a hard time understanding him. The weather outside was just wonderful. It was quite warm, with sun shining brightly from behind snow-white, fluffy clouds. A cool breeze blew gently, making the air outside seem light and feel really good. Moreover, all trees were covered with bright green leafs and small buds. So, basically saying, it was a total impossibility to not want to go out on such a beautiful spring day. Or that's what at least Jun thought. Her younger brother had a definitely different opinion on that subject.

"No. Freaking. Way." He said, giving his sister a stern eye, his mind working like mad at the very same time. _Shit, I can't go! If that person would come while I'm out, and he would just give up and never come back...? I can't let that happen! _But he was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a daggering look of certain blue eyes.

Jun was standing in front of him, leaning over the table, her face merely inches apart from his. Her usually kind facial expression was now hard and demanding. "You. ARE. Going. Out. NOW!" She drawled. "You're sitting home all the time. You never contact anyone from school. Never phone anyone. God damn it, Ren, most people at your age spend time meeting their friends, going out on dates!"

"So what? I'm not the 'most people'! And besides, you're the same! You never had a boyfriend, so you satisfied yourself with Pai-Long! You're at least as pitiful as I am!" The younger Chinese bursted without thinking about what he's saying. He only realised it when it was already too late to take his words back.

But surprisingly, Jun didn't actually seem to care. What's more, she smiled with an evil satisfaction. "Well, perhaps I am pitiful, but it won't change the fact that I DO have someone, and you don't. And it really doesn't matter to me, if Pai-Long is a Kyonshi or not. We love each other and that's the only thing that matters. Bu as for you, Ren, since you don't have anyone, you're at least going to go out with me today. So now, since you're actually done eating breakfast, go and get your shoes on."

Ren stared at her on a state of deep shock. But this time, he didn't complain. He simply left the kitchen to unhappily obey his sister.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The youngest Tao had to admit it - the weather indeed was excellent. But pessimistic thoughts still kept spoiling his time. He was in the cinema with Jun on some action movie, and then they went for a walk to the near park. And so now he was waiting for her since she has gone to buy them some ice cream. He sighed nervously and sat on the edge of a fountain, locking frustrated look of his golden eyes on the shooting towards the blue sky streams of cold water. The square in centre of which the fountain was located was quite empty, only a few people passed by or sat on the near benches. It probably was due to the opening of a new fun fair. Actually, Jun tried to take him there, too, but this one he refused, and she decided not to force him... at least on that one.

"Here you go. Your ice-cream."

He tensed, hearing the voice, as it definitely didn't belong to his sister. He peered sidewards and saw a hand holding his ice cream. And this hand seemed way familiar... as well as the deep, gentle voice. He felt his heart's beat speed up as he slowly started turning his head to look at the person who was staying behind him. His eyes widened with a sudden explosion of opposite feelings.

"Hisashiburi desu ne, Ren. Anata-o matteru."

Okinata: To all those who didn't understand the last two sentences, translation: "Long time no see, Ren. I've been waiting for you." Wanna know, who happened to be the mysterious author? Well, you won't until the next chapter (I'm sooo evil o,-) Okay, I do know, that you probably know it anyway, but still...

Ren: -irritated- You could at least show ME, who it is!

Okinata: -grinning wickedly- Hehe... no way, Ren. I wanna torture you a little longer!

Ren: -scowly- Why? I don't want to wait another week!

Okinata: Well... if you'll give me a good kiss, then maybe I'll tell you. But that's the only condition, and I'm not going to change it!

Ren: SAY WHAT?!


	5. Finally found you

Okinata: I can't decide!

Ren: -rolling his eyes- On what this time?

Okinata: Whether I like being ill or not...

Ren: -hisses- What's to decide here?

Okinata: You see, if I'm ill, I don't go to school, so I miss all the tests, have more time for doing my homework, and can write, read or draw things all day long! But on the other side, I have to make up everything at once!

Ren: Still, I think there is nothing to consider. First of all, you write, read and draw things all day long even when you go to school. Second: you don't do your homework, anyway.

Okinata: -hurt- Oh, Ren, why are you always so sceptic?

Ren: Don't cheat yourself: you're the one who makes me act like that!

Okinata: Dattebayo... -making sweet, hurt-puppy eyes-

Ren: -trying his best not to look at this sight of innocence and cuteness- NO! Don't you even try-

Okinata: -tilting his head to side- Nyu?

Ren: AAAAGHHHH!

Go. Finally found you...

It was such a weird feeling: to think about everything and about nothing (or even simply not thinking at all) at the same time. He was prepared for it, he somehow saw it coming, but it clearly wasn't enough to lessen Ren's shock as the look of his golden eyes rested on the smiling brunette. The Chinese stood, dumbfound, unable to speak. He didn't know why he acted like this. Maybe he simply he wasn't used to such situations anymore? Those three years of being alone (on his own wish, but nevermind it) had to somehow leave it's trails on him, after all.

"Go on, better eat them before they melt." Nichrome said, his voice low and sounding really nice. His simple statement was what finally made Ren snap out of his state of stupor.

He nodded slightly, and took his portion with a small blush. _God, the hell am I acting like an idiot? I must have really gotten weird though those past years... _He thought, pulling himself together. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, but when he opened them back, they lost all the confusion. They were now cold as they used to be, and he felt really good with it. He felt his mind clear, and he was able to think sharply again. He decided to start with examining the changes in the previous Priest.

First of all, he got taller, that was certain. When they last met, he was about the same height as Ren, but now he was taller by almost a head, but his face stayed more or less like he remembered it - grey, half-closed eyelids, a never-fading smile and messy, brown hair. The characteristic, long plait was still on it's usual place, as well. But what Ren immediately noticed was his clothes, so much different from the Priest robe he used to wear in the Path village; he was now dressed in a loose t-shirt and beige trousers.

"So, it was you after all." He said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"Well, yeah, that's right. You don't seem too surprised, though. You expected it to be me?" Nichrome replied, smiling even wider.

"Yes, you can say I did. So... what do you want from me this time?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. I'm just continuing my mission, or you could even say I'm handling it out a little bit more commitment." His stone eyes twitched slightly as he said this.

"...'I won't let you become a sinner anymore'... is that what it's all about?"

"Oh, so you remembered it in every detail!" The brunette seemed to enjoy teasing Ren. "One could think it's somehow important to you, you know?"

The younger boy hissed. "You wish. So, Nichrome, how are you going to commit yourself more to your mission?" His voice was filled with sarcasm, but it didn't seem to bother the other one at all.

"Oh, It's really simple: from now on, I'm going to live together with you!" The previous Pries said happily.

That almost stroke Ren down. He lost control over himself for the second time during less than an hour. He was definitely not content with it, but at the moment he couldn't help it anyway, so he decided to first try to regain his balance. "Okay, now that goes too far! Even if I would like to have you there - which I don't - I live together with my sister Jun, and I don't think she would agree! I know well enough that you have been observing me all the time recently, or maybe even since that day in Path village, so you should know it!"

"Oh... but I'm afraid it's already too late, Ren. The decision has already been made. And don't worry, Jun has already agreed to that, so it's not a problem. And thus, I'm afraid you have not a choice but to endure."

Ren stared at him with his eyes wide-open with shock and disbelief. He knew he lied about his sister having something against Nichrome living together with him at her house. After all, the brunette was just perfect for another one of her wicked pairings. But the fact, that the two annoying people have already settled it?

_Okay, it's officially slipping out of control... Damn, this is crazy! How can I live like that! Why it all happens so fast...?_

"Oh, Ren! Nichrome-kun!" They both looked at the green-haired Chinese girl in her twenties, who waved her hand to draw their attention, although it was unnecessary with her loud, high-pitched voice.

"Speaking of the devil." The older boy said happily, shifting his attention from Jun to her brother. He smirked with amusement, his eyes sparkling evilly as he saw a pistachio and chocolate substance flow down his hand. "Um... Ren, your ice-cream melted almost completely, you know?"

Okinata: Hmm... I'm not quite sure but I guess it's the longest chapter of "Sinners" ever (or at least up until now)...

Ren: -in a deep shock- It... it was... Nichrome? All the time?

Okinata: -amused- I wish you could see yourself now, Ren! Oh, wait, I know! -takes out a camera and makes a few photos- Just wait until your trauma is over! -giggles evilly- Hm... Still there's something missing... Ah! I know! This chapter was almost completely not perverted! Goddesses, does that mean I'm starting to be normal? -terrified-

All-the-people-who-know-me: Muridana!

Okinata: -a moment to take everything into consideration- Um... you're right, it is impossible -smirks with satisfaction- So, however, I have a favour to ask:

EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS LOAD OF CRAP: WISH ME LUCK!

I have a performance tomorrow (I'm a singer in a performance in a Shakespeare competition in my school) and on 21st of march, during the "Days Open" of my school (this time I'm singing twice: with my Flamenco group and as a representative of a Japanese district of London - a part of my class' project - I sing the national anthem of Japan in English and of Great Britain in Japanese, and the ending theme from "Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu"), so I really, really beg you all, WISH ME LUCK!

Everyone: Hai! GANBATTE YO!


	6. The beginning of a new life

Ren: Gah! Okinata, wha-what the hell happened to you!?!

Okinata: What do you mean "what"? And stop staring at me! (I'm blushing!)

Ren: You hair!

Okinata: Ah, that's what you mean… I cut them. -blushes even more, stroking her head-

Ren: I can see THAT! But… why? -almost cries- Such beautiful, long hair…

Okinata: -a bit hurt and teasing at the same time- You don't like it?

Ren: -blushes- No, t-that's not what I meant… they look really good, but… it's just such a shame…

Okinata: Well, they should grow back to their previous length in about two years…

Ren: So long…?

Okinata: -sighs- Just forget it. Let's get down to the story!

Roku. The beginning of a new life...

The birds were still singing and chirping cheerfully, but Ren somehow felt it being wrong. It just didn't match with the storm inside him. He still wasn't sure what he actually felt or how he should react to this completely new to him situation. He was utterly lost and was afraid that this pressure would finally crush him. And he couldn't allow that. Sure, he did think of different possibilities of killing himself – almost every teenager does, after all. But he had too much pride for suicide. He was a warrior; a place to die for him was a battlefield. Well, he could actually use this line as an excuse like: 'I died in a battle with myself, with my own solitude', or something among those lines, but he simply decided that it sounded way too lame for the great Tao Ren. And so he made the choice of living until Death itself finds him in a fierce final battle. Or at least if it would be to come, because as for now the times were awfully calm and peaceful.

Ren sighed to himself and looked at his sister, cumulating all of his remaining physical and psychical force while walking alongside with the happy Jun on his left and a satisfied Nichrome on his right.

"Oi, nee-san, why did you actually agreed on that all?" He asked, trying to make his voice demanding, tough the outcome sounded kind of a bit moany.

She looked at him with surprise as if she didn't actually get what he was talking about in the beginning. "Oh, you mean Nichrome-kun living together with us?" Her brother simply nodded in reply. "Well, it was like that: the day before yesterday he came to my office to talk." She made a pause to peer over Ren's head (which, by the way, wasn't all that easy with his hairstyle) at the brunette, who seemed not to listen to the conversation… or at least successfully acted to look like that. "He told me that he'd like to live in our home, and I agreed!" She ended with a wide smile.

"What!? Just like that!?"

"Well, you know how he can smile… I just couldn't resist." Jun explained, slightly tilting her head and with a light blush spreading across her cheeks.

Ren shrugged. For a moment he was silent, thinking of what his sister just said. _What a stupid reasoning…_ He thought to himself. But then he suddenly realised that he felt a bit hot on his face and that the reason to that was probably an unconscious image of Nichrome smiling warm at him. "Well, never mind. Let's go home and have something cold to drink" The younger Tao said, sighing with resignation. "It's getting too hot here as for me." He added in case if any of his companions saw his blush.

Actually, Jun did, but decided not to say a word, just smiling with satisfaction. "Oh, good idea! I just bought a really good champagne!" She almost singed, speeding up.

Her brother looked at her back, surprised. "What has that to do with the whole situation?"

Nichrome on his right giggled with amusement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"KAMBAI!" For the beginning of a new life!!" Jun and Nichrome cheered, Ren just muttered after them.

The three of them were sitting in the living room and having a toast the elder Tao sibling proposed. Ren wasn't happy about it even a tiny bit, or at least the bigger part of him thought so. But somewhere deep inside him he was really glad with this sudden break in boredom and solitude.

_It's just like back at Yoh's place, when we were all together… but a bit more twisted._ Said something inside him. _I'm really glad that I live, after all. If Death would cause me to miss it, I would kill it! _The same inside voice giggled, smiling broadly.

Ren: -watching over Okinata's arm to see the screen of her mobile- Another message…?

Okinata: -blushing insanely- What's the matter with you lately? You never start the conversation nor stick your nose into other people's business!

Ren: Calm down, calm down! I just… well, maybe it's stupid, but… I kind of miss your irritating attitude…

Okinata: -writing a message on her mobile-

Ren: -mad as he notices what Okinata is doing at the moment- Oi, kisama! I'm telling you something important and you just ignore me!?

Okinata: What the Hell, can't you let me write it in calm!?

Ren: No! You could at least listen to me when I'm talking to you! Give me that bloody… -takes her mobile- -rises a brow suspiciously- …who's SasUUUke?

Okinata: NOTYOURBUISNESS! Now give it back to me!

Ren: -stares in disbelief- What the… are you having an affair or something?

Okinata: You're simply jealous, that…. NO! By the gods, why is everyone implying it! I'm NOT having an affair!

Ren: Maybe because you two write to each other things like…

Okinata: -not letting him finish- JUST GIVE IT BACK! -takes out a katana and starts chasing Ren all over the room-


	7. You really think so?

Okinata: Ohayo everyone! Things got way really twisted lately. I got a boyfriend (his nickname is SasUUUke), and my old love – Kaoru-nee-chan – decided that she would like to start spending time with me in not-so-innocent way again…

Kaoru: -fondling with Okinata while lying comfortably in her arms- Uhmm…

SasUUUke: Ne, koi, why is it that after three weeks of being together you already betray me?

Okinata: I'm not betraying you! You agreed on it yourself, saying that it's not actually a betrayal…!

Ren: Ekhm… um… shitsureshimasu, but could you please stop ignoring me?

Okinata: -turning around with surprise- Oh, Ren, you were here all the time?

Ren: -sighs, tilting his head with resignation, down to the very end- Thanks that you finally condescended to notice.

Okinata: Oh, come on, I told things got really twisted lately! So, what is it?

Ren: Um… yeah, well… could you three stop lying one on top of the other? It's kind of embarrassing…

Okinata&Kaoru&SasUUUke: …

Nana. You really think so...?

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!?"

Ren's scream carried through the house as he walked into the living room and saw Nichrome calmly sipping his morning coffee.

The former Priest smiled with amusement upon the reaction, but said nothing. At the same time Jun's head peered from the kitchen. She looked at her brother with surprise in her blue eyes.

"What do you mean 'what'? Nichrome-kun is living with us, have you already forgot?" She asked.

Ren blinked and tried to focus as the memories of the previous day started to come back; meeting Nichrome in the park, melted ice-cream, a party at home, wine… He knew well enough that he didn't get drunk – he stopped drinking as soon as he started feeling light-headed. He was tired, so he went to sleep. _Maybe I forgot about him because I fell asleep while being tipsy…? _Ren thought to himself. He wasn't actually sure – he wasn't used to states like this. He was a person who didn't actually drink too much.

Feeling that his mental balance has been somewhat restored, he came up to the table and took a seat as far from the smiling brunette as it was possible. Soon Jun came in holding a tray with a tea pot, three goblets, and breakfast. She laid it on the table top so that everyone had a comfortable access to it, and sat down between the two boys.

"Nee-san…"

"Hmm?"

"Where is Pai-Long?"

"Oh, I put him under a regeneration spell I have learned a few days ago. After the restoration of his body is completed he'll be almost like alive!" She answered, with a daydreaming tone and closed eyes.

"Pervert." Ren muttered with a sigh of resignation, making Nichrome giggle at the one-word statement. "You never change, do you?"

Jun's only answer was a warm, joyful smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Not even twenty minutes passed since the three shamans finished their breakfast, and Jun went out to work, leaving the two teenagers alone. Ren had to admit it to himself – the atmosphere was much more comfortable than he initially thought it would be.

He eyed the sitting in front of him Nichrome, taking the opportunity that has been given to him by the fact that he was reading a book. _Perhaps living with him won't be so bad, anyway…_

"You really think so?"

The Chinese shrugged, glaring at the smiling brunette with consternation. _What the… how did he-_

"How did I know what you were thinking?"

Ren nodded in response, still staring at the former Priest with disbelief.

Nichrome's smile widened. "I didn't. I was simply guessing."

Ren felt a flush of anger come to his face. _He was just playing with me? _"Whatever. What are you actually reading?"

"Oh, this?" The brunette asked, closing the book, and lifting it a bit as if he wanted to take a closer look at it's cover. "The title is 'Psychology on the spiritual background." A very interesting one, I must say, though the title may not show it."

"Don't judge a book by the cover, ka?" Ren muttered.

Nichrome smiled at that comment "Exactly." He ignored the cold glare the younger boy sent him through the room.

For a few minutes they both became silent.

"So… how did it actually all happen?"

"What do you mean?" Nichrome lifted his head, looking at the Chinese with interest in his grey eyes.

"You know… what the real story was since the first we met up until now…"

"Oh…" Nichrome half-closed his eyes, giving the dark-haired boy a really soft smile. "You wanna hear it?" Ren nodded. "You really do?" This time the nod was more irritated and impatient. "Ok then… but I warn you that it'll be a long story."

Okinata: Wow, the second longest chapter, I guess…

Ren: Eh? Where did Kaoru-chan and that SasUUUke guy go?

Okinata: Hm? Oh, SasUUUke had to go home, and Kaoru is in my wardrobe. –blushes- We're waiting until my parents will go away…

Ren: -shock- WHAT!?

Okinata: Oi, keep it down, I don't want them to find out! They'd kill me, or even worse!

Ren: -raising an eyebrow- Worse?

Okinata: Take away all my mangas, animes, books, and even PlayStation!

Ren: You kidding! (O,O)

Okinata: No, I'm not!

Ren: They're almost like my parents! God, I know the pain… Oh, by the way, why is your boyfriend called SasUUUke instead of Sasuke?

Okinata: Hihi… It's a honour to the polish dubs! Ya know, the "u" in Japanese is often silent, and the polish dubbers always accent it, so it's "MosUke" instead of "Mos'ke" and "SasUke" instead of "Sas'ke".

Kaoru: -a quiet voice from the other room- Oi, nee-chan, I guess they're away!

Okinata: -immediately turning around- A…! Hai! I'm coming! –with a sweet voice, and all cheerful-

Ren: H-hey, and what about me…? -sighs, because Okinata is already gone- Sonna… Hidoi…


	8. The meaning of a single act

Okinata: -crying- I HATE SCHOOL, GODS DAMN IT!!!

Ren: Chill, the heck are you crying about?

Okinata: I have a load of make-up tests, and other crap like that! And I hate it! I can't even meet with Kaoru-nee-chan, 'cause I have no time for it!

Ren: -sweatdropping- Uh-huh… but you DO have time for writing some trashy stories?

Okinata: -more tears in eyes- R-ren… hidoi! HIDOI!

Ren: A….! Calm down, I didn't mean it that way, I just wanted to say, that, uh… your stories aren't as important as your grades at school, and I'm worried about you, so…e…

Okinata: Y-you really mean it?

Ren: Yes, yes, so please, stop acting like Hachi (who didn't read or watch "Nana" won't get this one)

Okinata: -sob- -nods her head-

Ren: Alrgiht then, get down to the stupid fanfiction.

Okinata: Yay!

* * *

Hachi. The meaning of a single act...

"Onii-san? Onii-san! Wake up, onii-san, please! Are you asleep?"

…

"Onii-san, what's this? Strange… why are you lying in a red water? Or maybe it's wine? But, onii-san, you don't drink wine, do you?"

…

" Onii-san! Onii-san!!!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A melody. A beautiful, calming melody.

A song that makes all your hatred and anger take over you, and then go away…

A song about the darkness of a heart… no, not just one heart…

A universal truth about all of us. About the true nature of life. About emotions.

_Because there is no such thing as a pure heart…_

"Shitsureshimasu, but… aren't you a Priest?"

The singer. A little girl, one of many participants in the Tournament.

_Yet… different_._ Because of her voice, of the melody she sings, of the words of her song…_

"I can grant you tranquillity. Your poor heart is filled with darkness. I can get rid of it…"

A smile that does not actually fit with the face. Some weird disharmony.

"Join us… and kill the darkness of your heart."

_Because t__here is no such thing as a pure heart. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Banished. Humiliated. An exile._

"Is that really what you wanted to become?"

Another face, another offer… Isn't there anything beside caring for ones own business?

_No… there is only business. That's all that matters. Nothing else._

"You have no where to go. Join me."

"Why should I?"

A cold laughter. "Why, you ask? Because you have not a choice."

_There always is a choice._

"Your brother has been killed, the Council kicked you out. You have no place to go, no one to rely on."

_There is only business._

"I'll grant you a place. I like you… "

_So weird… _"Why?"

"Because you Sinned. You are the Heaven's exile. And I don't like Heaven. Sinners aren't so boring."

"…"

"So now, since we settled everything… I have a mission for you. You are to persuade one person to join forces with me."

"Who?"

That cold laughter again. "Someone you hate the most. Your most disliked Sinner."

An unspoken question. An ask for continuation in stone eyes filled with desperation, cry for help, and wish for death.

"I want you to bring to me… "

_There is only business._

_Just to protect…_

'_You have Sinned'_

_A Sinner…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Why did you do this? Why have you betrayed the Council – twice!?"

"…"

"Why did you do it?!"

Accusation.

Such wars always end in one way – with defeat of a sure triumphant. And if you were on the wrong side, you're forced to take the responsibility.

But what is a wrong side?

_The side that failed to win._

_Because only the victorious have right. They are right. The right is theirs._

"Why don't you speak!?"

"…"

A frustrated sigh. "Your choice. For betraying the Council twice…"

_Talking.. it's all talking…but there has to be a punishment…_

"… banish from the Shamanic society as a whole. You can not enter the Path Village anymore…"

_Not a big pain._

"… and can not hold the Priest Spirit."

…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sand.

A soft, bright sand. Stars on the midnight sky. No moon.

The waves. The wind. The air here is so cool…

A touch. Surprised look downwards, at the hand.

A scorpion.

"What are you doing here? I don't hold the right to be your master anymore."

A silent clatter, like a response…

"You don't give a shit? Well, I don't give a shit about it, either."

The sand rustles under the boots.

"Well, we've got something to do, my small friend." _My only friend. _"I promised it to myself. And to Him."

Back then, the scorpion seemed to smile.

_I have a duty to fulfil. A promise to be kept._

_That's all that matters._

_Just to protect…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Well, well, well, what do we have her? My favourite Sinner…"

A familiar voice. A silhouette sitting on a stone in the light of a full moon.

But it's not possible. He was dead…

"What do you know about death?"

"…you have been killed. Your brother killed you, didn't he?

A sarcastic smile. "Yes, it's true, he did."

"Is he a Sinner, then?"

"No."

"Why?"

"A Sin is born when you kill without a strong feeling of justice. When killing is not necessary."

_Kill…_

"This is the meaning of a single act which can be done in two different ways."

_That's right… I killed…_

"He didn't Sin. You did."

_I sinned._

"And it wasn't just once."

_I am a Sinner._

"Your hands are stained with much more than one blood. So many Sins… and there will be new ones."

"Why?"

"Because it's not easy to stop. And even more difficult is to gain forgiveness of the Heaven."

_Forgiveness…_

"And if there is no forgiveness, then why stop Sinning? There is no turning back. That's the meaning of a single act."

He vanishes. The echo carries his goodbye.

"You'll pay for the Sins with pain. Do not forget…"

'_You are a Sinner…'_

Someone else arrives. It's not surprising.

Just seconds… until came the blow.

"We warned you. You have no right to have this Spirit. Now… no one will ever have it."

They go away.

_My small friend… My only friend…_

_My family…_

Tears glitter in the moonlight.

Only one way left. Just one thing to do.

_Just to protect…_

_If a single act really matters…_

_The meaning of my single act…_

* * *

Okinata: -big eyes- Okay, now this one was kinda… long but short… 

Ren: -even bigger eyes- Yeah… and it was… serious? –not believing-

Okinata: -slowly nods in disbelief- Uh-huh. I guess that's how it is…

Ren: Lol O.o

Okinata: (O.O)

Ren: So… if I was supposed to be the main character… then where the heck I am here?

Okinata: Duh… nowhere. I just didn't put you in this one… -scratches the back of her head with embarrassment-

Ren: E… naze?

Okinata: You know, it's not like the main character has to appear through the whole story all the time!

Ren: Yeah, but… -Hinata-like pose-

Okinata: Hooo… -narrows eyes devilishly- Don't tell me… you liked being in the spotlights, didn't you?

Ren: -blushing insanely- N-NO!

Okinata: -giggles evilly- Yeah, yeah…

Ren: Nichrome-kuuun!

Nichrome: Huh? S'up, Ren?

Okinata: -impressed- Whoa, so you're already this close? Wait until I catch up with my story, will 'ya?

Ren: Why you…!

Nichrome: Oh, so it's so visible?

Ren: NICHROME! WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

Nichrome: -surprised- Whaddya mean? About us!

Ren: -mad- I"LL KILL YOU BOTH IDIOTS!!!


	9. Or maybe it wasn't

Okinata: YAAAY, only maths left! Yup, that's right, I have the entrance exams for the IB class!

Ren: Um… You said you don't want to be in IB, you swore that you won't go for it, didn't you? Aren't you the one who was always saying that IB sucks?

Okinata: I-it's not like I changed my mind! I was forced to! (really!)

Ren: -narrowing eyes- Uh-huh. So why are you so happy about the exams, anyway?

Okinata: I'm not happy because of the exams themselves, baka! I'm glad that the whole thing is almost over!

Ren: But you DID look happy when you went off for your English exam!

Okinata: 'cause I like English! And I was not disappointed: we had a story-writing on it! And the oral part… -daydreaming-

Ren: -a deep sigh- Your mood is hardly stable, is it?

Okinata: -grins-

* * *

Kyu. Or maybe it wasn't...?

Ren went through the empty hallway deep in his though. There were still some things that he didn't know about. He knew it fully after listening to Nichrome's story. And he knew as well that it won't be soon until the ex-Priest decides to share his secret with anyone. Still, he said quite a lot about himself, about his life up until now…

And Ren somehow empathised with the other boy. Or maybe it wasn't his empathy but the charisma…? Well, it didn't actually matter, the outcome was the same either way. The young Chinese could feel Nichrome's pain from his every word. And he really felt sorry for him, or – to his surprise – angry, like when listening to the part when his spirit has been destroyed. It just reminded him of the X-Laws and Asakura Hao; destroying everything that didn't fit in their image of reality, or was simply inconvenient to them.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway. It was so silent… it was almost midnight, but Jun wouldn't supposedly come home before 2a.m. The younger of the Tao siblings looked to his right, straight at a certain door. He stood like this for a long moment, finally took a deep breath, and slowly opened them, trying to make as little noise as it was possible. His dark-haired head peered inside, just to see a silhouette of a teenager lying comfortably in a low bed. The sky outside the window was clear, but one couldn't see the stars because of a moon, that was going to be full in about two days.

The delicate moonlight gave the room some divine atmosphere, covering everything with silvery-blue colour. Ren could see clearly as the body under the covers moved them up and down in a rhythm of a calm breathe. He sneaked near the bed, crouching next to it, and looking curiously at the other boy.

Nichrome's face was absolutely tranquil, his eyes closed and lips slightly parted. His messy brown hair surrounded it, the pale light making them look like an aureole. The brunette was laying half-way on his back and on his side, one hand laid right next to his head, completing the vulnerable image. To Hell with his sister's theories, Ren had to admit it: Nichrome looked like a child when he was sleeping so peacefully, and it was really cute.

The Chinese didn't know for how long he has been sitting by the ex-Priest's side. He also didn't notice as he fell asleep, his head on the cool sheets, right next to Nichrome's hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jun walked through the hallway towards her bedroom. She suddenly stopped and took a few steps back as she noticed that one of the door was half-open. _Nichrome-kun…? _She took a look inside, her lips curving into a small smile as she saw Ren asleep, half of his body on the bed, held in a warm embrace of Nichrome, who also was in a deep sleep.

Still smiling, she slowly retreated from the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

A small devil giggled inside her. The morning was going to be completely out of normal as soon as Ren will wake up. She knew his reactions to well.

Forcibly stopping the wild, excited giggle in her throat, she went to her room.

* * *

Ren: So, like, tell me one thing…

Okinata: -raises an eyebrow- Like what?

Ren: If you have exams...

Okinata: Uhhhhhhhuuuuuh...?

Ren: Then how did you manage to write new chapters to four different stories and renew one older fic, draw three pages of a manga, some wicked fanarts and study to the exams during the past few days? O.O

Okinata: Hah! I am simply a very talented and gifted person, (obviously, a lie) Anyways, I'll try to put the last two chapters I recently wrote (Insight Note and Legend of Mana) as soon as possible, but I'm not quite sure if I'll make it, 'cause I have problem with getting access to the internet lately… (don't have net at home TT')

Ren: -sweatdrops- Better get down to studying for the maths test. As far as I remember, you're not to good at trigonometry and functions.

Okinata: Ooops… '

Oh, I almost forgot: To all the people reading fanfictions (and I mean every story published on the I have a favour to ask. I have ABSOLUTELY nothing against criticism. I know that no story is perfect and it's impossible to write one that everyone would like. I also know that no story is perfect in general. But please, if you wanna put a negative comment, then at least – apart from writing how much the story/author sucks – write at least a few words of explanation, why you didn't like it, so that people would know what they should improve!

Thank you for attention. O,-


	10. Lika a bird in a cage

Okinata: YAAAAY, I'M BACK! Now that was a way long break in updating this story, but now my inspiration has returned, so I can continue!

Ren: -with a moan of complain- Why? It was such a nice time when you lost interest in this fiction…

Okinata: Hmpf. Like thanks a lot, that really psyched me up! Anyway, you'll have to get back to enduring this "pain", Ren. I'm not letting you go this time!

Ren: -terrified- You can't be serious!

Okinata: Oh, yes, I can. But don't worry, during the break I decided that making intros and endings longer than the chapters because of my quarrels with you is stupid, so it'll now be shortened. Now, get your story on!

Ren: -sweatdrops- Um… shouldn't it be "Get your game on"? You're mixing series… Still, thanks for your mercy.

Jyuu. Like a bird in a cage…

Jun was nowhere near disappointed as the morning came. She has been waked up by a loud scream that carried Chinese-accented Japanese words. "WHAT THE HECK…!?!" _But then again, _she thought, _his reactions are starting to get boring. He's so… monotonous. I guess I'll have to talk with him about it. _And with a sigh, she got out of her bed to get dressed and prepare breakfast.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ren woke up and the view he has been welcomed with this day was definitely not a one he would expect. As he slowly opened his golden eyes they have met a pair of stone-grey ones. He didn't actually register this fact in his mind, not until he noticed that something else wasn't right. He wasn't in his bed.

He was in Nichrome's bed, to be precise.

And what's even more, he was lying under the covers, embraced with the other boy's arms and – as he noticed with horror – holding to him. His face turned deep crimson and without even thinking, he screamed.

"Well, yes, I'm also very happy to see you." Nichrome said with a yawn, still keeping an eye on the other boy.

"What the fuck am I doing in your bed!?" He asked, his voice trembling with fury, fear and embarrassment. He sat on the bed's edge, as far from the ex-Priest as he only could without falling.

"I wanted to ask you the very same question. I woke up in the middle of night and what did I see? You snuggling to me." He answered with a tired smile. "I can't say that it was unpleasant. Come to think of it, I've never been treated like this, you know?" He added, narrowing his eyes and staring at Ren with some undefined spark.

"WHAT!? You're freaking lying! Why should I do a thing like this? It's just impossible! I bet it's you who-"

The brunette sighed, interrupting the younger boy's monologue. "You're way too loud." He stated, and not giving the Tao sibling chance to react, he suddenly launched himself towards him, pressing their lips in a gentle kiss, causing Ren's voice to cease to just quiet mumbles, and he pulled back only when he fell completely silent.

Nichrome eyed the purple-haired boy cautiously, amazed by the lack of reaction. Ren's eyes were closed, and facial expression as calm as never, except a small frown. His chest waved up and down in deep breaths. "What the fuck was that for?" He whispered, his golden orbs slowly appearing between eyelids as he started opening them.

The ex-Priest only shrugged his arms. "Couldn't think of better way of keeping you quiet."

Ren stayed silent and still for another moment, but his face started turning angry, and the next thing he knew, he was running towards his bedroom, leaving a confused brunette alone in his room with a red handprint on his cheek. On his way, he nearly bashed into Jun, but managed to dodge her, not even stopping to say hello. When he finally reached his sanctuary, he locked the door and fell on his bed.

He hid his face in his slant hands, felling like he was about to burst into tears. His heart was pounding hard against his chest like a bird in a cage that desperately wanted to get free. He just couldn't understand what happened, or rather – he didn't want to understand it. But the fact was undeniable – he has just been kissed. Kissed by a boy. And what's even more, it was… No, he just couldn't make himself finish that sentence, not even in his own thoughts. But then again, another thing struck him. He has just acted like some damn teenage girl that was merely inches from losing her virginity or something. He didn't punch Nichrome; he slapped him across his face! What the hell was that supposed to be?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I wonder what happened to him…" Jun thought aloud, heading towards the kitchen, when she noticed Nichrome. The brunette came out from his room with confusion visible in his eyes, but he smiled when he saw the green-haired Chinese.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Jun-san." He said with a smile.

"Ohayo." She answered with a nod, staring at him thoughtfully.

"Um… is there something on my face?"

"Actually… yeah, there is." Jun said, pointing at the boy's cheek. "And it looks like… how to say it… a handprint."

"Oh." Nichrome brought his hand to the red place. "I guess I made Ren upset."

"Ren? You mean… my little brother _slapped_ you?" The answer was a short, slow nod. "You mean… hit you girl-styled?" Another affirmative nod. Jun blinked in consternation. "… Why?"

The brunette shrugged his arms and frowned thoughtfully. "Come to think of it now, it must have been his first time. Otherwise, I don't think he would have slapped me, rather punch…" He looked at the older Tao sibling feeling her stare. "…what is it?"

"What do you mean… by saying 'first time'…?" She asked, looking dazed.

"Well, he started yelling, so I kissed him to make him silent." Nichrome answered with another frown. "I didn't think it would of such a big deal to him…"

"Oh…" Jun looked slightly disappointed, she obviously thought that something more happened when Nichrome said 'the first time'. But then her lips curved back into a wide, joyful smile. "Wait a sec… does it mean that you guys kissed?"

"Well… yeah, sort of. Why? Was that wrong?" The ex-Priest asked with a great concern in his voice.

"No, no, no, absolutely not!" Jun said quickly, shaking her head violently. "Anyway, I'm gonna make some breakfast! You better get ready, it should be done in a few minutes!" And she left, singing something under her breath. The opening theme from 'Gravitation', to be more precise.

Nichrome watched her leave with confusion, but then shrugged his arms, smiled and went towards the bathroom to take a shower.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ren stared at his room's ceiling, with an awful emptiness in his head. He didn't want to think about anything at the moment, because he knew that he would end up remembering what happened a couple of minutes earlier. With a long, deep sigh he got up and left his bedroom, walking slowly in the bathroom's direction, his gaze locked firmly on the ground, though he wasn't actually conscious of it. Without even knocking he simply entered the bathroom, the information that a wooden floor has been now replaced by beige tiles waking slowly through his mind, unnoticed. And he has been brought back to reality only when he suddenly bashed into something warm and soft.

He looked up and his eyes met a picture of Nichrome's face with surprised expression and a handprint still visible on his cheek. Second later the same face suddenly became red.

"Ren…? What are you doing here?"

"Nichrome…?" The Chinese blinked with confusion, his gaze involuntarily falling downwards just to let him notice, that the other boy was completely naked. Fortunately- or not – the brunette was standing back to him, so he didn't catch even a glimpse of anything more than his buttocks, but it was far more than enough to send Ren red-faced back to his room at unbelievable speed, leaving Nichrome another handprint as a goodbye present.

"Now, this is a small exaggeration." The brunette mumbled to himself, staring at the open door of bathroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Now, this is far too much! _Ren thought in panic, once more laying face down on his bed. At the moment it would be really hard to define where his flushed skin ended and the burgundy covers started. _I just can't take it anymore! How can I possibly live like that?_ He felt like his trembling heart – a bird in a cage.

And then, he got an idea.

After all, even if he was a bird in a cage, his cage was already open for a few years aldone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Reeen! Nichrome-kuuun! Breakfast's ready!" Jun called out, placing last plate on the table in the dining room.

A few seconds later, the ex-Priest came, smiling widely despite his red, hurting cheek. He whistled quietly with admiration as he saw what Jun called today's 'breakfast'. Namely, the table was full of different exquisite meals, making it seem more like a Christmas dinner than anything else. "Why's this banquet on our table?" He asked with laughter.

"Oh, no particular reason. It's just that I sometimes like to practise making something more difficult than sandwiches." The woman answered with a joyful giggle. When she smiled or laughed, she looked like a little girl, which was quite an extraordinary view with her figure.

Nichrome sat down eagerly. "Wow. You really believe we'll be able to eat all this food you prepared? It would be a real shame if something would be wasted…"

"That's why I'm sure that it'll be all eaten." Jun answered, winking at him mischievously. "But let's wait for Ren to join us before we start consuming it."

Minutes passed, but her brother was nowhere to be seen. They even called him a few times, but with no response. After about ten minutes, Jun started worrying. "Let's better go look for him." She said, standing up. Nichrome nodded and followed her example. Even he wasn't smiling now, worry visible in his grey, half-closed eyes. They went towards the youngest Tao's room and knocked.

Nothing but silence.

"Onii-chan, are you there?"

Still no response.

She opened the door and came in, quickly scanning through the whole place. But there was no one there. And then her eyes widened in horror.

The window was open.

Okinata: -grins with satisfaction- Well, how did you like that? I thought it's about high time to get those two into some action, and so… ta-da! And this chapter is quite long, as well, don't you think? Well, anyway, to know what happens next, you'll have to wait 'till the next chapter!

Okinata: Damn, it's so quiet without Ren...


End file.
